What Makes You Different
by To Many Words
Summary: Songfic, I think. I'm not sure. Beastboy and Raven are going out. But Raven questions his love for her. So Beastboy did something unexcpeted. One-Shot RaeBB


What makes you different  
  
Beastboy sighed; clinging to his arm was his girlfriend for three months, Raven. Raven and Beastboy were watching a movie. Raven sighed contently; Beastboy smiled and kissed her forehead. She looked up too him and smiled, but frowned. Something was itching in the back of her head. (A/N: Not latterly though)  
  
"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked, noticing the frown on her face.  
  
Raven sighed again, only not contently. "Why do you love me?" Beastboy saw this coming. "For many reasons: One: 'cause you were there for me when Terra betrayed me. (A/n: Terra's a bitch. Sorry. Continue) Two: Because you're you. Three: There's no one else like you. (A/n: Duh.)  
  
Raven didn't find it to fill her enough. She forced a smile. She kissed him on the cheek and retreated to her room. "I'm going to my room to think." Beastboy could sense there was something wrong. So instead of following her, he went to Robin's, Starfire's and Cyborg's rooms.  
  
(Later that night.)  
  
Raven found it a little too quite. This was wrong; because it was never quite when Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg were here they would be playing video games and yelling their head off. Curiosity getting the better of her she quietly floated to the living room. Only too see it carefully lit. There in the middle instead of the normal coffee table was a small circle table, for two, which was also lit with candles. Raven could hear music, but it was faint, soon it got a little louder.  
  
You don't run with the crowd You go your own way You don't play after dark You light up my day Got your own kind of style That sets you apart Baby that's why you captured my heart I know sometimes you feel Like you don't fit in And this world doesn't know What you have within When I look at you I see something rare A rose that can grow anywhere  
  
And there's no one I know that can compare  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful What's there inside you Shines through to me In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need (you're all I need oh girl) What makes you different makes you beautiful to me  
  
You got something so real You touched me so deep See, material things don't matter to me So come as you are, you got nothing to prove You won me with all that you do And I wanna take this chance to say to you  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful What's there inside you Shines through to me In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need (you're all I need oh girl) What makes you different Makes you beautiful...  
  
You don't know how you touched my life Oh in so many ways I just can't describe You taught me what love is supposed to be it's all the little things that make you beautiful to me So beautiful...  
  
What makes you...  
  
What makes you different makes you beautiful What's there inside you Shines through to me In your eyes I see all the love I'll ever need (you're all I need oh girl) What makes you different Makes you beautiful...  
  
Everything in you is beautiful Love you give shines right to me Everything in you is beautiful Beautiful to me To me.......  
  
"When you left it looked like you didn't believe me. So I hope this song helped." Beastboy said, shoving his hands into his pockets. She smiled.  
  
"Did you do all of this?" Raven said waving her hands to show what she meant.  
  
"Yeah. Is it too much? I can take it off or we-" Beastboy's rambling was cut off when Raven kissed him lightly.  
  
"It's fine. I do have one question." Raven said putting her index finger to her chin.  
  
"Oh, and what is that?" Beastboy said teasingly as he led her to the small table.  
  
"How did you get rid of everyone?" Raven said looking to see if they we're hiding anywhere.  
  
"Well after you left, I went to each of them and asked if they could leave." Beastboy simply sated.  
  
"They left like that?" Raven said snapping her fingers to show what she meant.  
  
Beastboy chuckled nervously. "Umm...no. I said I would pay for Robin and Starfire's tickets for the movie, and I have to buff the T-car for the next two months."  
  
"Now. I have a question for you." Beastboy said looking at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"First of all would you like something to eat. I made salad, for you spaghetti and for me the veggie plate. Seconded of all, now do you know why I love you?" Beastboy said bringing their food.  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
-THE END- 


End file.
